Footsteps
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: The journey to become the infamous dog general of the west was never going to be an easy one. A series of interconnected drabbles revolving around Young!Inu no Taisho
1. Too Old, Too Young

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Ancient eyes blinked blearily as the old tree was pulled from his slumber. Groaning and shifting his branches woodenly, Bokensou peered around his dell, looking for the source of his wakefulness.

Soon, he spotted a proud little dog demon sat in his roots with a bokken lying across his hakama-clad knees. Around a hundred summers, he was barely a metre tall, but carried himself taller; the stubborn tilt of his chin was both proud and tremulous.

"Touga-sama," he called out to the pup in his rusty yet warm voice, "to what do I owe the pleasure."

Top-knot swishing, the boy turned his head to look at the great tree, blue markings prominent in his sun-darkened face. "Keh."

"As communicative as ever," the tree needled.

"Father said I am too young," the pup eventually admitted, after a time of long silence only interspersed with the rustling of Bokensou's leaves.

The tree chuckled gustily. "And I am too old."

"If I were as old as you, I'd be allowed to use a real sword!" the pup protested.

"If you were as old as I, you would have to use it as a walking stick," Bokensou opined wryly.

Ignoring the quip, Touga ploughed on. "I am best at using the bokken, I could use a katana!"

"Impatience will not improve your skills, little one."

"I am not little!" the proud demon snapped, jumping to his feet.

"You are, however, hasty," the demon tree offered his wisdom, "your father was four hundred before he was permitted to touch a katana."

"Really?" Touga paused, blinking thoughtfully.

"Truly, he was three hundred before he reached your level with the bokken."

"Oh." Touga pondered this for a moment and then grinned exposing a tiny fang. "That is fair."

Bokensou chuckled, "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

A/N: This was originally written for iy_unsung_heros prompt _Wisdom_ and was first posted on October 11th 2010. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this enough to offer a review!


	2. Blood Pact

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

At roughly a metre in height, the little Inu-Yokai wasn't much to look at as he stood proudly on the battle field, chin tilted at a haughty angle, golden eyes triumphant.

What had once been a towering snarling fiery dragon was now strewn around him in several undistinguishable pieces.

Brow furrowing, the dog-demon glanced down at his _katana_, his attacker had sullied his favourite blade with its putrid blood. Mildly irked at the fact it had been tainted, he flicked the offending blood from the blade with a sharp swish that broke his observer from a trance.

Myoga had never seen anything quite like this child in all his years on the planet. Such might, majesty and menace all contained within the unwitting visage of the little demon boy with the jagged blue crests across his cheeks. Myoga's mouth watered; his blood would surely be divine!

The next instant, Myoga's blood ran cold as he found himself gazing at the katana a little more closely than he might have wanted to.

"Do you seek to kill me too?"

"Not kill you, my lord," Myoga hastily assured him, relieved when the looming blade was removed, "But I was hoping that I might be of use to you in some way."

The child blinked and then looked to the side contemplatively. "As a vassal?" the boy inquired delicately, "Father has many," here the boy shot him a distrustful look, "but he also taught me to be wary of strangers. What is it you ask in return?"

Myoga gulped and dabbed at his sweating brow with a handy handkerchief. "A small sampling of your blood every now and then?"

Slightly bemused, but apparently unperturbed, the boy answered with a sure proclamation. "And so you will be under the command of my blood forever."

* * *

A/N: This was originally written for iy_unsung_heros prompt _Attack_ and was first posted on November 1st 2010. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this enough to offer a review!


	3. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A young pup darted stealthily through the underbrush, silver samurai tail streaming out behind him in a glittering banner as he hunted down his prey.

The brown haired dragonling had come to a halt at the side of the river and was eyeing it cautiously, not paying enough attention to his pursuer. Touga's young face curved into a victorious smirk as he coiled his muscles in preparation to pounce.

Twirling gracefully through the air, Touga leapt onto Ryuukotsusei's back and knocked the dragon into the river. They floundered together for a moment before resurfacing with a relieved gasp.

Ryuukotsusei glowered at his friend. "That was cruel, Touga-kun! I hate water," he whimpered.

Touga, who was floating lazily, made a noncommittal noise.

"And I think we're really far away from home," Ryuukotsusei fretted, nervously darting glances at the riverbank.

Touga laughed. "You worry too much!"

The ground rumbling footsteps growing ever nearer soon shook Touga from his relaxed state and he and Ryuukotsusei braced themselves.

What they were not expecting, however, was for that biggest oni they'd ever seen to burst its way through the treetops.

It drooled down at them and chuckled monstrously. "Snacks."

Touga glowered at the insinuation that he would ever submit to becoming dinner for a small fry such as this one. Ryuukotsusei, on the other hand, crashed to the ground in terror.

Touga gritted his teeth. _I have to protect Ryuukotsusei!_

Ryuukotsusei's jaw dropped in awe as his friend, barely a tenth of the oni's height, rendered the oni's head asunder from its body.

Touga grinned, chest heaving in exertion, and turned back to Ryuukotsusei. "Easy," he bragged fearlessly.

Turning back to his kill a second later, Touga missed it. The flickering of resentment in Ryuukotsusei's eyes.

Envy curled around the dragonling's heart, cold and cruel.

* * *

A/N: This was originally written for iy_unsung_heros prompt _Home_ and was first posted on November 21st 2010. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this enough to offer a review!


	4. Shell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Slightly cowed by the sheer self-assuredness of the future lady of the West, Ryuukotsusei lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, unsure as to how he was supposed to 'get along' with a girl so beautiful and so disinterested. Exuding icy confidence as she watched him with flat golden eyes, she made him fidget uncomfortably.

Touga's father was an imperial guard to the lady's father and he knew that his friend would be watching to make sure that he got along with her. His father, the Lord of the North, had placed particular importance on making a good impression, but Ryuukotsusei wasn't sure it was possible to make a good impression on this girl.

Doll-like in her perfection, she sat perfectly still in her seiza and regarded him obstinately.

_I don't know what to do!_ Ryuukotsusei fretted, looking down at his knees.

"Ryuukotsusei-sama!"

Touga's voice jerked him from his despair and he blinked up at Touga as the whelp drew nearer, golden eyes assured yet deferential as was expected from a child of his status.

_Touga-kun shouldn't be here!_

Touga wasn't permitted access to this wing of the Western shiro.

Nami, for that was the name of the beautiful girl, frowned at Touga as he bowed deeply to her. "You are?"

"My father was recently appointed general of your father's great and powerful army, my lady," Touga informed her, shaking off his more formal posture to grin toothily.

Ryuukotsusei breathed a sigh of relief. This raising of status meant that Touga could be with them. _Lucky_!

"Why are you here?" she asked, voice sounding almost curious.

"Well, my lady, you're really pretty," Touga admitted unabashedly, "I thought Ryuukotsusei-sama would be inarticulate so I should help."

Nami blinked and Ryuukotsusei marvelled in how the roses blooming on her cheeks made her soften entrancingly.

* * *

A/N: This was originally written for iy_unsung_heros prompt _Luck_ and was first posted on December 7th 2010. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this enough to offer a review!


	5. Together Unravelling

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

As the adults engaged in talks of treaties and other political matters, Ryuukotsusei, future lord of the North and Nami, future lady of the west, dawdled in the south pavilion, waiting for their friend.

Touga, son of the Inu no Taisho, had the uncanny ability to entice even the most reticent and unwilling of people into open camaraderie. Nami had once been a porcelain doll, silent and unblinking but now her cheeks flushed faintly in excitement as they waited.

Eventually, the thud of bare feet in wooden floorboards heralded Touga's arrival and he skidded into the pavilion toting his bokken.

"You were training?" Ryuukotsusei asked.

"Yeah," Toga admitted freely, still panting from his rushed arrival, "sensei says I'm top of the class," he boasted.

"Oh," Ryuukotsusei murmured. His father refused to let him go to training sessions often and so he was behind most of the dragonlings of his age.

"Sensei said that I might be strong enough to protect Nami-sama," he admitted, flashing the lady a fanged grin. It started hesitantly, but she eventually beamed back at him shyly.

"Like your father does for mine?" Nami ventured bashfully.

Touga nodded earnestly. "Like that, but sensei says that children outgrow their parents. When I grow up I want to be beyond my father's power."

"You're silly," Ryuukotsusei murmured, thinking of his own great and terrible father's furious might. There was no way he'd ever surpass him...the thought was a harrowing one.

"Nuh-uh," Touga insisted, "I'm already better with a bokken than father was at my age."

"Your father must be proud," Nami decided.

Touga blushed. "Yeah," he met Nami's golden gaze, "And when Nami-sama grows up she'll be more beautiful than her mother, right?"

Nami smiled so hugely that a dimple put in an appearance. And both boys were awestruck.

* * *

A/N: This was originally written for iy_unsung_heros prompt _Beyond_ and was first posted on January 8th 2011. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this enough to offer a review!


	6. Tales on a Stormy Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sopping wet, Touga squelched into Nami's chambers. He was panting with the exertion of having run over from the other side of the compound to see her. Sliding the shoji shut behind him, he peered bemusedly around the room that appeared all but empty. A candle had been lit and was set onto the _chabudai_ where it cast eerie shadows in the room. Shaking his head fiercely to dry himself a little more, Touga removed sopping wet, muddy _tabi_ and decided that though the shortcut had been a good find he'd be better off wearing _geta_ next time he tried it. Frowning as a tendril of wet hair stuck to his nose, he gave a huff and blew it out of his way. Wet hair was a nuisance, next time he would wear a _sugegasa_ as well.

Lightning illuminated the room brightly for a split moment and sharp golden eyes caught the hem of a _jūnihitoe_ trailing out from behind a large chest.

"Nami-sama?" he called cautiously as the lightning illuminated the room once more. This time there was a faint whimper from behind the chest and he peered around it concernedly.

Nami sat with her back to the wall, knees clenched tightly to her chest as she held her hands over her ears. She was trembling like a leaf in a gale and her eyes were closed tightly.

Dropping to his knees in front of her, Touga frowned pensively as she let out a piteous whine at the next flash of lightning.

"Nami-sama," he called, pulling her hands from her delicately pointed ears and holding them within his own hands, "it's okay."

She peered up at him from under her lashes and shook her head vehemently. Touga sighed, relieved that at least she wasn't crying.

"It's okay," he repeated firmly, smiling gently, "When I was younger I was caught in a thunder storm," he reminisced, talking to her in his calming voice that was steadily lulling her into contentment, "I got lost in the mountains and the rain washed my scent away so papa couldn't find me."

Nami blinked at him, unsure as to why he was telling her the tale.

"Raijin-sama sent Raiju to help me find the way home," he told her conspiratorially, "he was the same size as papa, but he was a dog made of lightning!"

Nami's eyes widened in awe. "Then that means you are favoured by the gods!" she exclaimed lowly.

Touga blinked and frowned as if he'd only just realised this himself. "I suppose so," he murmured, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I just think that they aren't evil... and they don't want you to be afraid."

Nami nodded contentedly and refrained from telling him that she was scarcely scared of anything with him around.

"Stay with me?" she asked uncertainly.

Touga smiled as her hands clutched at his as if she feared he'd run away. "For as long as you wish it, my lady."

* * *

A/N: I'd originally planned on posting this for it_unsung_heros prompt Stay, but, being me, I forgot. This means that you get a slightly longer piece!


	7. Sensibility

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Tucked away in the shade of a gnarled hibiscus tree, Nami, future Lady of the Western lands, was waylaying Touga, who was already ten minutes late for practise.

Her small hand gasped his haori sleeve firmly, delicate claws digging into the material insistently as a small pout played on her childish features. Touga, who was still attempting to escape from his lady's grasp, couldn't help but smile at her petulant pout.

"I wish you would stay with me," the young demoness implored. Though barely a metre in height, Nami was used to getting her way and was not above foot stomping.

Silver topknot swishing, Touga bent to extract his sleeve gently. "I'll be back as soon as practise is over, I promise."

She scowled adorably. "It's boring without you."

Ruefully, Touga clasped one of her hands gently and met her obstinate gaze with his own unwavering determination. "If I do not practise, I cannot be the best at wielding the bokken," he explained seriously, "and if I'm not the best, Nami-sama's father will not let me stay by your side when we are older."

Nami looked away. Her sensei taught her to be logical in every nuance of her life, but when it came to Touga, rationality was not possible. She wanted to monopolise his attention.

"Fine," she sighed, reluctantly letting go of his sleeve, "but you'd better come back the minute practise is over!"

Touga bowed and grinned. "Of course, Nami-sama!"

* * *

A/N: Originally posted on fanfic_bakeoff for the prompt _Escape_ it also filled the requirements for the bonus prompt _Childhood_. This piece totals 242 words. I hope you enjoyed enough to drop me a review!


	8. Sapling

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

After some wilful and cunning wheedling, Touga had managed to convince Nami's guard to wait for them outside of the dell. The soldier, roughly twice the size of the determined whelp, had leant down and solemnly charged the young demon with protecting Nami with his life. Sombrely, but with the eagerness of a child, Touga had sworn it.

In high spirits, the two inuyokai whelps ventured into Bokensou's glen. Touga was eager to show his new friend the tree that had counselled many leaders to victory and many tacticians to triumph.

Though curious, Nami was cautious and clung to his sleeve, her delicate claws pricking at the fabric. Touga moved confidently and perched jauntily on one of Bokensou's gnarled roots.

"You have brought me a visitor, young one?" Bokensou murmured in his ancient, unflappable voice, leaves rustling gustily.

"This is the future Lady of the Western Lands, Nami-sama," Touga introduced the silent princess proudly. Though her eyes were large and round with wonder, she managed a polite bow at the old tree spirit.

"Yes," Bokensou shifted his branches woodenly, "I know your honourable father. He speaks highly of you, little moon."

Nami wonderingly touched the crescent moon on her brow. "Chichi-ue-sama comes to seek your wisdom, elder?"

Bokensou chuckled. "I am his elder too, little moon. He still carries many of the follies of youth. Yet, this new peace between the West and the North is commendable."

Touga nodded eagerly. "Ryuukotsusei is visiting the shiro!"

"Where is the little dragonling?" Bokensou enquired.

Touga wrinkled his nose. "Last time he scorched your bark, this time he decided to stay in the shiro."

"Cautious," Bokensou appraised, "but this old tree is not so easily burned down."

Nami still retained her white-knuckled grip on Touga's sleeve, even as she peered around him to ask a solemn question. "Is it hard, being confined to this glen?"

Bokensou's chuckle rasped, his leaves rustling. "Now, why would you think I am confined, little one. In being stationary I have a wisdom that those with momentum overlook. My roots spread far and wide; I am hardly closeted."

"Bokensou-sama is amazing," Touga told the little demon princess softly. The girl met his gaze with trusting eyes and smiled up at the tree spirit. The trust in those cynical eyes was reserved for the courageous pup and for him alone.

Ancient eyes saw this sapling take root and wondered what might be garnered in the end.

* * *

A/N: This is the expanded version of a drabble originally written for iy_unsung_heros prompt _Elder_ and was first posted on February 2nd 2011. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this enough to offer a review!


	9. Irreparably

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Childhood is measured out by sounds and smells and sights, before the dark hour of reason grows." ~_John Betjeman, Summoned by Bells_

* * *

Touga's father crooked a wry brow as he watched his son and the dragonling sprawl across the wooden floors of the pavilion. Ryuukotsusei seemed at peace with himself, his usual rigid posture and tense shoulders replaced with a lethargic puddle of a dragon, basking in the warmth of his friend's company.

Touga too had forsaken his usual look of determination and confidence for something resembling tranquillity, his silver hair loose from its usual restrictive topknot. He lay on his back next to the dragon lord, completely unconcerned about trivial things like status away from the prying eyes of intruders.

The boys were friends. And he marvelled at the fact. Childhood really was a release from the confines that society would soon enough infringe on them. The West and the North were in a slightly tentative alliance, if one dignitary put one foot out of place, they would be at war. Enemies.

A shame considering the total trust and companionship that existed between the lordling and his whelp. As general of the West's great and powerful army, he knew all too well that this peace balanced on the edge of a katana. But he couldn't help but think that it would be fine if children were in charge of peace treaties.

The whelps didn't see the differences between themselves, had no concern over status, cared little for land boundaries and politics. They cut straight down to the crux of any peace treaty. Trust.

The whelps trusted each other implicitly. Trusted the other to have their back.

If it was down to his son and the dragonling, the West and the North would never be at war.

But, as he slipped unnoticed out of the pavilion, he sighed soberly.

Everyone has to grow up. The freedom of childhood would be warped. Irreparably.

* * *

A/N: This is the expanded version of a drabble originally written for iy_unsung_heros prompt _Enemy_ and was first posted on February 9th 2011. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this enough to offer a review!


	10. Something to Protect

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

As Nami-sama fretted, Ryuukotsusei wallowed and Touga attempted to reassure them both. It really hadn't been Ryuukotsusei's fault, the young dragonling wasn't as aware of his surroundings as Touga.

"Hush, Nami-sama," Touga cajoled, grabbing her small hand and pulling her to sit on the zabuton next to him. "It's just a scratch."

Nami curled her fingers at the hem of his haori sleeve. "Are you sure?"

Touga smiled winningly. "It'll be healed up by tomorrow," he assured her, smiling through the piercing pain in his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ryuukotsusei mumbled, head lowered in shame, "you protected me and now..."

Touga cut his friend off, shaking his head resolutely. "Nobody knew that there was a centipede demon in the forest. I'm just glad I got to you before something really bad happened."

Ryuukotsusei didn't look up, heart clenching at Touga's cheerful words. Touga had become strong and sure, stood taller now, at roughly 195 years, Touga held the outward appearance of a thirteen year old human. The best in his classes, Touga excelled in swordsmanship and had come to their rescue today, protecting the young Lord Ryuukotsusei and the future Lady of the West, Nami, from the rouge demon.

Even though the youngster boasted a wound now, he'd taken down a demon nearly twenty times his size.

"It _is_ my fault, Nami-sama isn't safe with me..."

Touga frowned and scrambled to his feet, moving towards the dragonling. When he got to his side, he leant his good shoulder against the dark haired lord and grinned.

"So, then, all you have to do is get strong, right? Strong enough to protect Nami-sama."

Ryuukotsusei glanced at his friend, shocked at his simple-mindedness.

"Eh?"

Golden eyes were astute. "I protect you and Nami-sama 'cause you're my friends. And that's why we have power."

* * *

A/N: This is the expanded version of a drabble originally written for iy_unsung_heros prompt _Pierce_ and was first posted on February 24th 2011. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this enough to offer a review!


	11. Practise Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The crack of the _bokken _meeting each other echoed through the glade, determined brown eyes met fierce golden ones.

"Don't overextend," Touga counselled his friend. Due to Ryuukotsusei's desire to become stronger, Touga had taken to playing sensei. They sparred in a glen near to the Western fortress but away from prying eyes.

The wooden blades met again and Ryuukotsusei grunted as Touga's lunge threw him off balance. In a split second, Touga took advantage of his friend's disorientation and sent Ryuukotsusei toppling onto the warm earth.

"You must always be ready," Touga warned his friend, holding out an arm to help the young dragon to his feet. "An enemy will not wait for you to gather your bearings."

Taking Touga's hand, Ryuukotsusei scrambled to his feet. He'd abandoned his geta a while ago, preferring to feel the ground beneath his feet as he sprang.

"Again," Ryuukotsusei decided, straightening his shoulders doggedly.

Touga arched a silver brow. "Third time lucky?"

With a roar, Ryuukotsusei launched himself at his friend and Touga threw himself back into practise, an anticipatory grin playing on his features.

The lady of the west found them when the sun was already beginning to set over the horizon. Nami, holding the hem of her _jūnihitoe_so that it didn't drag along the dirt, marvelled at the sight of them.

Side by side, they lay in the grass, _bokken_lying some distance away and they both panted with exertion. Apparently the tutoring had gone well.

Touga was the first to notice her appearance, nose twitching as he caught her scent. "Nami-sama!" he cheered, waving tiredly.

Nami was amused that they were too tired to even sit up and pulled her treat from behind her sleeve. "I brought you some _dango_!"

Strangely, the mention of food rejuvenated them instantly.

* * *

A/N: This was originally written for iy_unsung_heros prompt _Third_ and was first posted on March 9th 2011. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this enough to offer a review!


	12. Icy Facade

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"_Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age_

_The child is grown, and puts away childish things._

_Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies_."

Taken from the poem _Childhood is the Kingdom Where Nobody Dies_ by Edna St. Vincent Millay (1937)

* * *

One moment, her slipper encased feet were settled on the hard wooden floors of the fortress, the next, Nami found herself sat on the roof of the west pavilion, looking up at the stars. It was undignified for the future Lady of the Western Lands to be hoisted around like a sac of grain, but as she met Touga's gaze – prepared to give him quite the tongue lashing – she faltered at the look of concern reflected in those golden orbs.

Relaxing slightly, she shook off her responsibilities and the expectations heaped on her for a moment and leaned back against the slope of the roof.

After a long companionable silence, Touga eventually spoke up, his tone soft. "What is wrong with you, Nami-sama. You have not been acting like yourself."

Nami jerked as though she'd been shocked and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest in a rustle of silk. Her father had said the very same thing to her not two weeks prior. As the future lady of the Western lands, she could not dishonour her family by allowing anything to slip through her control, especially not her emotions. Lately, due to Touga and Ryuukotsusei's influence, she'd been happier, lighter, cheerful. Such things were for children, and the future lady of the Western lands had no time for childhood.

"I am acting as expected," she snipped, "As the future lady of the Western lands, certain things are expected of me. I am held to certain standards, protocols of behaviour."

Touga's warm hand closed around her own, startling her from her outpouring. She met his gaze uncertainly and smiled gently. "Not with me. With me you can be Nami-sama alone. Nami-sama is already perfect."

Under the light of the stars, something timid and hopeful took root in Nami's heart.

* * *

A/N: This was originally written for iy_unsung_heros prompt _Control_ and was first posted on July 19th 2011. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this enough to offer a review!


End file.
